


A Bad Word

by PeneighDzredfohl



Series: Starlight and Firemoon [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Polyandry, Siblings, Takes place 10 years after BotFA, Tauriel is a wonderful Mamma, The Hobbit AU, dwelfling learns a lesson, life in erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: Tauriel's children are growing and learning all about life. This is one little lesson that will be carried on.This story takes place during Book 4 All for Love- Thorineverybody lives/ nobody dies
Relationships: Fili Kili Thorin Tauriel, Mother and child - Relationship
Series: Starlight and Firemoon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188086
Kudos: 1





	A Bad Word

**Author's Note:**

> Gaelan is Tauriel and Kili's 2nd son, from the second set of twins. Alyanna Is Tauriel and Kili's 4th daughter, from her pregnancy with Kili and Fili's children. Aliel is Fili's biological daughter  
> If this is all a bit confusing, start at the beginning (*singing* a very good place to start) with Starlight and Firemoon.

The children are playing outside, they’re ripping grass up and throwing it at each other. Alyanna decides to shove it down the back of Gaelan’s trousers, making him shout in shock and indignation, “ **You put grass in my ass**!”

“OooOOOOooo, you said a bad word, Gaelan!”

As soon as he says it, he realizes what he said and cowers as he turns to look at Tauriel. She does not have a pleased look, so he says, “I’m sorry, Mamma! I didn’t mean to say that.”

Tauriel walks over calmly and kneels on the grass next to him. Holds her arms open for him. When he is settled on her lap, she asked him, “Then what did you mean to say; when your sister did that to you?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I just didn’t think of anything I guess; I just shouted the first thing to come into my head, Mamma.”

“Well, Son, the fact that you know that word is not for a young dwelven prince to say is a good start to not doing it again. But, I would like to know where you heard a word like that. I am rather positive your Pappas would never say a world like that in front of any children; dwelf, dwarf, elf, or human. This leads me to believe it was more than likely a playmate, or two, or three, hmm?”

“Please, Mamma, I shouldn’t tell. They’d never want to be my friend never ever again if I tattle on them! Boys just don’t do that. We hafta stick together.”

“Oh, really? What kind of friends are these, that want you to get in trouble?”

Gaelan cringed under Tauriel’s stare and the Mamma voice tone she just used on him. It was useless, he had to confess. Or he’d cry for being naughty to her.

“I’m not asking you to be a tattle tale, son. A tattle tale is a person who wants to get someone in trouble when the situation is not dangerous. Do you remember what your Pappas told you about this? It wasn’t so very long ago; I had hoped you’d remember.”

“Uhm, was it that if someone was going to do something stupidly dangerous to themselves, someone else, or tell someone else to do something stupidly dangerous, that’s when a grown up, or a bigger kid should be gotten to help?”

“Yes, that’s part of it. If you feel it’s safe to tell the others they should stop because someone will get hurt, and they won’t stop, then mind speak a grown up immediate. Or, if Aliel is with you, bespeak her to shout for someone, anyone, nearby who can come help you.

Tattling is bad when someone is doing something mildly annoying, something you can ask them to stop, or walk away from if they don’t stop, and you keep coming to a grown up saying that it bothers you, when you are able to handle the situation. Or worse yet, is if you yell from another room or across the play-grounds to the other side and try to get the adult to intervene. If you do this a lot, like all the time, no matter how often you are told you must stop it, who then gets in trouble?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you are correct! So, if I go to the kids who said that word and ask them to stop, I will tell them I overheard them saying it. Not that you told me. That’s not fair to you. And as you pointed out, it will make them trust you less and not want to play with you. I’ll ask again, Gaelan, where did you hear that word?”

With his chin to his chest he murmured, “It was Dorman and Rhandir, Mamma.”

Tauriel sighed. She’d hoped it wasn’t this particular pair of boys. Separate they were both polite, but for some reason that had mothers everywhere in the mountain wanting to pull their own hair out, when together, these two were chaos and mayhem personified. They never did anything worse than be annoying and bad examples, but how long before things escalated.

Both their mothers were at their wits ends. She had spoken to the boys _and_ their mothers before. Their fathers had spoken to them. The boys had been punished with a grounding to not see each other for a week, then a month, and still this!

As she thought about it, she remembered Dis remarking how Thorin and Frerin had to work in the bat farms when they would get into trouble. This might be enough to curb the boys, for a while at least. If they had to clean it often enough, they would either get sick of it, or have a very lucrative occupation.

Having The King Under the Mountain himself speak with his alpha authority, might bring peace to all involved. It was becoming a larger problem as the boys were influencing other children into mischief. They were only about ten human years, but it had been going on far too long now. If for no other reason than to help the boys families. It could get sticky if these pranks went too far or too long and they ruined the family honor.

Not so much the elves. Elven children were allowed more freedom for mischief.

As Tauriel well remembered her own elfling years, playing practical jokes and pranking at court with Thranduil. She was just trying to get his attention so he would play with her and love her, but it had backfired rather spectacularly when Thranduil tripped on a tile she had loosened and placed a small stone under so it would wobble. Thranduil had a delegation of foreign elves he was entertaining when he had tripped on said tile, going face first on the floor with his bottom stuck up in the air, because his shoe was stuck. She had to apologize in front of a full court with her face prostrate on the floor, an HER bottom in the air!

Dwarven children on the other hand, while allowed a great deal of slack on mischief, were never allowed to shame the family honor with something dishonorable. Kíli knew only too well though, that far, far too many dwarflings got away with bullying above and beyond what should have ever been allowed.

She would speak with Thorin tonight after dinner, giving him a heads up after lunch; which was right about now.

She shouted for the children and called them to come home for lunch. Alyanna was so hang dogged as she tried to avoid everyone. She was getting the stink eye from Gaeliel for messing with her twin. Punishment for her would come while the other children ate lunch and she did not. Then she would have to clean it all up by herself and spend playtime alone in her room. If she was repentant, and Tauriel was sure she would be, then all would be forgotten.

**~~*~~**

Tauriel lost the fight to be serious with the husbands over this. It was hilarious to them as she showed them from her mind the whole thing.

Thorin apologized that she had to deal with a, “Fíli and Kíli” situation on her own. That set those two off laughing until she was giggling as well.

“Do you think this will work, Thorin?”

“It seems like a solid plan, _Ghivâshelê_. And yes, I will make sure to tell them others in the mountain are upset, so that is why this punishment is being meted out. We should speak to both sets of parents together my love. A united front of father and mother, king and queen to drive this home."

The husbands and Tauriel sat down and explain to Gaelan what they were going to do to hopefully fix the situation for everyone. Once the husbands were sure Gaelan understood, it was time for hugs and the evening snack before bed.

As they walked to the kitchen Gaelan asked his pappas, “May I say that word when I am a dwelf prince grown?”

“Oh, bright stars and Sweet Mahal!”

The husbands simply grabbed their son and tossed him back and forth with him laughing and said, “You will have to ask your mamma _when_ you will be a dwelf prince grown, then we will have this talk…again!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you thought!  
> Artwork is by: https://www.deviantart.com/silhouette01  
> https://www.deviantart.com/silhouette01/art/In-The-Calm-After-The-Storm-474590564
> 
> The link to the pinterest picture is here https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795979996620


End file.
